


Dr. Izunia

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea, Noriaki_Darby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby
Summary: Prompto gets a concussion, gets sent to the hospital, and wakes up to meet the sexiest doctor he's ever seen.





	Dr. Izunia

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my head for a while (along with many other promdyn fics...) after some twitter conversations. the ravus loving berry tarts headcanon was by topsicles/lalochezia
> 
> also, big thanks for Lux_Et_Tenebrea for contributing to this ^v^

It’s Sunday afternoon, and Prompto didn’t have much to do that day, with Noctis getting grounded and all--probably because he did something along the lines of fishing for too long, he tends to go overboard with it. So he’s unavailable and Ignis had to run some errands for the Caelum corporation, details Prompto wasn’t privy to, but Gladio was free, so he decided maybe he could come over to his place.

Iris happily greeted him as she played Super Smash Bros in the living room. Ravus was also there, playing with her, not an unusual sight for the blonde--it seemed like Ravus had become installed into the Amicitia family through some mysterious circumstances. The sounds of them playing could still be heard faintly from the kitchen, where the blonde stepped into with a happy hum, catching sight of the big guy he’d been looking for, who was making dinner. This was rather uncommon.

“Hey, sup man!” Prompto asked grinning widely.

“Not much,” Gladio replied, “Just making some grub for the crowd.”

“What’cha making?”

“Just some simple vegetable stir fry. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Gladio wasn’t the best at making meals, but his food isn’t really much to complain about either. The past year or so, Ignis would often come over and assist him in cooking, and overtime he’s been improving. Of course, it didn’t stop him from dining on cup noodles every so often.

They chatted a bit about various topics, with Iris occasionally walking in to grab a snack.

Prompto walked to the dining room that was connected to the kitchen, a plate of berry tarts on the table caught his attention.

“Hey, these look good! Did Ignis teach you to make these?”

He reached down to grab one.

Gladio followed him to the dining room, an alarming look painted on his face.

“Wait, I wouldn’t touch those if I were you. Those are Ravus’ favori--”

Before either of them knew it, a white blur charged into the dining room and Prompto found himself being hurled across the room.

* * *

 

Something was beeping, faintly--almost muddled, as though he were underwater. His body was numb, and his head was _aching_. Prompto stirred a bit before his eyes cracked open. He didn’t open them any wider though, the bright light already filled his sight, forcing them shut again.

“Ah, you’re awake!” A voice said, a really deep voice…

Prompto opened his eyes again, blinking within short intervals. Everything was blurry. There was a figure standing at his side, and from what he could only see, he was tall, wearing a white coat of sorts, and had auburn colored hair, stringy, yet not unattractive.

Prompto only stared, blinking several more times to sharpen his vision. His hearing was quick to pick back up, thankfully.

“Your friends have been visiting daily,” he glanced to the side to see the blurred figure lower his clipboard and place a hand on his hip. “It’s been getting on my nerves to have them constantly asking me when you’re going to wake up like I can simply flip a switch to make miracles happen.”

The man came closer, bending down towards him, his scent filled up his nose; he smelled so nice, a spicy kind of scent and beneath it, the musk of something masculine. Not like a cologne, but something more natural…

“How are you feeling? Can you talk?”

Prompto opened his mouth, only realizing just now that it was dried and a bit shriveled. He can only muster out some pathetic croaks before the man stands up straight, his honey-colored eyes watching the patient’s throat bob in an attempt to wet its parched insides.

“Silly me, I shouldn’t pressure you with so many questions after just waking up.”

“N-no…” Prompto’s hand lifted up a bit, it still feels a little stiff. “It’s okay.”

“Well then, I am Dr. Izunia, Dr. Ardyn, or just Ardyn. It really doesn’t matter, you’re talking to the same person anyway.”

“H-hey there, Ardyn,” he let out a weak chuckle, blue eyes connecting with Ardyn’s own, albeit everything was still blurry, he turned to look at another spot in the room instead, taking in the bleak, yet stark whiteness of the room he was being kept in.

“Hm, could you state your name for me?”

“Prompto.”

When he thought it wasn’t numb anymore, he brought a hand up to his eye. Rubbing the corners of his eyes to get the gunk out. His fingers then slowly crept up and lightly touched bandages wrapped around his head, concealing his forehead and compressing his gelled hair. Just how long had he been out? The man had said his friends had been visiting daily… it couldn’t have been more than a few days, could it?

Once his vision became clearer, he could see the room had two windows to the left of him, the sunlight coming in feeling warm, and giving the room a nice comfortable glow, rather than the sickly artificial coloring the lamps on their own would have given it. Outside, the sky was blue and clear, and he could see that the hospital grounds were ample enough that only a few buildings could be peeked in the distance..

Then he turned his head to the other side and saw the man, Ardyn, clearer. His face had some slight wrinkles, especially around his eyes, which were framed by a pair of glasses, he had a bit of stubble prickling out of his chin and a strong handsome jawline, he was dressed in a white coat with a black dress shirt and red tie beneath it; and he was leaning over to him, his face just half a foot away from his.

Prompto stared with wide eyes, mouth slightly open but no words were coming out, wondering if this was some sort of dream. His voice was smooth--almost smoky--and low, he had a nice aroma on him, and finally to top it all off, he was incredibly good looking. To meet a doctor this sexy would be something that would belong to a romance novel.

Ardyn broke the eye contact, looking up with a slight smirk. “Oh my, your heart rate is picking up quite a bit.”

The sound of the heart monitor beeps coming in with much shorter intervals came to his ears. Making the younger man flush, his freckles standing out more as the skin around his cheeks, neck, and ears reddened in embarrassment.

“Uh, so-sorry!” Prompto’s hands sprung up to cover his mouth, and hide his blush..

“Worry not, it’s not fatal,” Ardyn chuckled, standing up straight and pulling a stool that was set by the wall closer to him, sitting on it with crossed legs. “A lot of children at this hospital tend to find me scary-looking, seems like you’re no different.”

_I’m not scared… I just can’t believe how handsome you are..._

Prompto stirred again, propping his elbows onto the mattress and lifting up his chest, although his body was a still numb, and Ardyn quickly noticed how his arms were shaking.

“Please, do not overexert” he said, standing up from his seat and bending down to the side of the bed to push a button. The bed made a noise as it bent itself so the blonde could sit up properly without forcing his body to strain. Sighing in relief and thanking him, he relaxed himself into the bed.

“Hey,” He looked at Ardyn, his eyes were half closed. ”How long...have I been out?”

Ardyn glanced up at the ceiling, uncurling his fingers individually to count. “Nine days,” he looked at him.

“You should have seen the look on… whatever was his name? Ah, yes, Noctis. He’s always coming here with a troubled look on his face and babbling to me about you.” He chuckled, leaning back and switching legs, setting his clipboard on a nearby table. “What a charming sight it will be to see how he reacts to seeing you awake.”

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door. A woman with light blonde hair tied back into a pretty ponytail stood there, she wore similar clothing to Ardyn.

“Dr. Izunia, we have a guest for Prompto Argentum.”

“Oh, do let them in.”

Noctis immediately came into the room without further notice once the lovely nurse granted him entrance. Once he caught sight of the bedridden blonde, the dark haired male quickly went straight for him.

“Prompto...” murmured the young man, his steel-blue eyes shiny with just as much emotion as his voice held and before Prompto could properly reply, Noctis already had his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Yes yes yes, Noctis, he’s finally awake. You two can finally have your grand reunion,” Ardyn stood up from his stool again to allow Noctis to sit down. Prompto watched him walk away with a flourishing swagger in his step to talk with the woman--a nurse--for a bit, before leaving the room. The blonde had to fight off the rather strange urge to ask him to stay.

Noctis pulled away from the embrace, his hands having a firm grip on his shoulders. “Gladio told me what happened, and I rushed over to see if everything was alright even though I was grounded, but there was a ambulance, and I was just so...”

“Dude” Prompto told the other male gently, reaching a hand up to pat his friends wrist. “Relax, I’m alright. I’ve been pretty much resting this entire time. I _just_ woke up, remember?” he told Noctis with a teasing grin, watching the other relax minutely.

They chatted for a bit; Noctis was finally ungrounded the day after Prompto was rushed to the emergency room, Ignis also heard of the news immediately and there was a large crater on Gladio’s dining room wall after Ravus threw him, it was Iris who had called 911 since Gladio was occupied chewing out Ravus’ ear for bodily throwing the blonde into said wall--and with brute force no less. Prompto wanted to ask how it was that Ravus _wasn’t_ in jail, but he assumed it was because the man himself was a lawyer. Soon enough, the same blonde woman came into the room to tell Noctis that his visiting time is up. Patting Prompto on the shoulder with a relieved smile, the dark haired male left the room.

The woman stood by the entrance to allow him out, and when the room was cleared she walked up to Prompto.

“I believe I haven’t introduced myself yet. I am Dr. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. But people like to refer to me as just Luna.”

Prompto blinked, the name ringing a bell. “Huh, this may sound weird but, your name sounds familiar.”

“Does it now?” She smiled, her lovely sky-blue eyes crinkling at the edges prettily. “Well, if it helps, Ravus is my brother.”

For that, Luna herself looked apologetic.

Face lighting up in surprise, the blonde man’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape.

“Oh yeah! He’s spoken about you a couple of times; always bragging about his important and perfect sister Lunafreya!.”

“Please forgive my irresponsible brother,” Luna responded kindly, looking embarrassed. “He doesn’t like having his stuff touched without his permission; and would often react violently to that. It’s a habit that I’ve been trying to get him out of.”

“It’s fine!” Prompto smiled, albeit a bit weakly. “It was kinda my fault for that.”

She chuckled lightly, her whole demeanor sweet and inviting, the complete opposite of the Ravus he knew.

“Well, Prompto, I’m here for some questions for you to answer about your current state, I hope you do not mind.”

“Sure, lay it on me!”

Luna mostly asked about certain aspects of his body, what he last remembered before blacking out, his family history, if he was taking any medication, and if he was sexually active. The last question made the blonde blush brightly, he could only reply with a squeaked out no. Everything seemed to be fine, Prompto would just need to just rest a few more days before being discharged. After asking for his I.D. and insurance card she eventually left, leaving Prompto by himself in the room.

It was quiet, with only the faint noises of other doctors assisting patients in other rooms, the machinery that beeped here and there and wheels rolling. Prompto switched on the TV that was at the top corner of the room. He marathoned through cartoons for a few hours before getting bored and switching it off. The sun had set a bit ago, and the sky was in the process of darkening--the highest point already glimmering with winking stars, while the lower sky seemed to drip from purple hues to a dark dreamy reddish color.

Prompto flexed his fingers, trying to see if he’d feel  less numb than from when he woke up. They moved better, and his arms felt just a little less heavy than his initial awakening, then he tried shifting his legs--which he quickly realized were just as stiff as the rest of his body, maybe even more, with the weird shocks that seared through them when he tried bending them up.

This realization of course brought about the need to stretch his unused muscles; Prompto wasn’t exactly one for sitting still. Shifting himself around in the bed, the blonde quickly sat up, and rested his legs against the ground, wincing as pins and needles danced up his nerves, and the muscles of his calfs clenched.

“Trying to get up?” A familiar voice said. Prompto looked up at the door to see Ardyn standing there, looking amused at the other.

_Wonderful timing._

“Uhm...y-yeah…!” He nodded, trying to slowly inch his foot onto the rather cold floor. The sound of footsteps came closer to him, making Prompto tense up a little; he wasn’t going to--!?

“Allow me to assist you.”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat, which the heart monitor detected right away, as Ardyn held a hand out. He took a deep breath before grabbing it, pressing his foot down onto the floor and trying to get himself off the bed. His body felt quite heavy and the weight distribution wasn’t quite falling like it normally did, sending the unpleasant throbbing of pain that still lingered there throughout his legs. Planting his other foot down, he tried to straighten himself up. It didn’t take long for his frail legs to suddenly give up and have him fall forward… straight into Ardyn’s broad chest.

The man was a giant compared to him, as Prompto noticed how his legs weren’t bent that much when his face made contact with his chest, said doctor was still gripping onto his hand, which was pulled to the side.

“I’m sorry!” He shrieked at the other man, pulling away quickly, face flushed red, and the heart monitor beeping much faster. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

“Careful! Your legs are not robust--” the man added as he felt his patient begin to move towards the bed.

Prompto slumped backwards onto it, almost pulling Ardyn towards him; but only got so far of him just leaning forward a bit. They stayed in this position for just a second before Prompto released his hand and gently fell to the side, hands shielding his face.

“My, you gave me quite a startle there,” Ardyn sighed, slightly sweeping his hand against his coat, his other hand ruffling at his auburn looks lazily. “Perhaps it is a bit too soon to get you walking again.”

Prompto let out a muffled groan at that, feeling just the tiniest bit embarrassed at literally falling like a newborn who had only just learned leg functions.

“Have you eaten yet?”

He shook his head, shifting his legs so they’re back on the bed. His stomach grumbled in response because after nine days of being comatose, he supposes some part of him has to function right. He _really_ kinda hated Ravus at the moment..

“Stay put, I’ll fetch you something.”

* * *

 

Not long after Ardyn left, Prompto tucked himself back into bed, the heart monitor returned to its normal speed. His body was heated up, and it was either from the summer weather or from the embarrassment about the earlier happenings. It was too warm for him to have his sheets up at any rate, so he pushed them aside. The thin papery fabric of the hospital gown he was wearing almost sticking onto his skin.

“Knock knock, food’s ready,”  announced Ardyn almost grandly as he strode into the room with a paper bag.

The blonde looked over his shoulder to see him place the bag onto a table, wondering briefly just why the hospital bothered with a paper bag for the meal, when he felt a bit of a draft against his backside. Looking over his shoulder he suddenly realized that he had his back turned to the doctor… his entire naked back.

“Holy shit! My ass is exposed!” He grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets and tossed them to cover himself, and turning so he was on his back and trying to literally melt into the bed at that point. He knows, logically he does--he was in a hospital, and he’d been concussed and he’d needed to be undressed for his admission and the probing that probably happened while he was out--but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Ardyn merely chuckles in quiet amusement in response.

“My dear boy, I’ve seen a lot of buttockses working at this hospital.”

Somehow, the statement did nothing to quell the embarrassment Prompto felt, so he looked away from him, pouting a little.

“H-how much is a lot?”

“Now, now, that’s none of our concern; Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that--here,” he held out a plastic box that had a rubber band wrapped around it with a plastic spork hooked under it.

Prompto took it and read the label.

**Fried Rice w/ Sesame Chicken**

“Wow, thanks. Didn’t think you would get me this kind of stuff.”

“I tend to spoil my patients sometimes. Also,” the doctor took out a water bottle from the bag and fished out another bottle, smaller in size, transparent and orange coloured, with a white label around it that had a small block of information in the front of it, from his coat pocket.

“Before you eat, take this. It’ll help you get some of your strength back.”

“Thanks,” Prompto took the two bottles, setting the fried rice on his lap. Uncapping the smaller one to take a tablet out onto his palm and popped the pink pill into his mouth, immediately the bitter taste assaulted his mouth and he almost gagged.

“Oh dear, did I forget to warn you the flavor is a little strong? Well, no matter, I’m sure you know how to handle swallowing.”

He shook his head, quickly uncapping the water bottle and raising it to his lips, taking a few swigs to force the pill down. He then gulped down some more water to moisten up his dry mouth and wash out the horrible taste.

“Do pardon me,” the man turned his back to the blonde, proceeding to make his way towards the door. “I’ll be back soon, I have other patients to attend to, enjoy the meal” and with that he left the room, leaving Prompto alone to his meal.

He took a deep breath as the thought of calling out to the doctor crossed his mind, and rested back onto the bed, wishing he could talk to Ardyn a little more. He was going to be back soon though, so instead Prompto pulled the rubber band off of the box and began to eat his dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> whoopsies i did not intend to make this a multi-chapter fic...well we can only see what happens from here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
